Soul Calibur: Legends
by lorduchiha1994
Summary: A retelling of the tail of all the characters in a dark fantasy. Update weekly 1st chapter is out please comment on my work


Soul Calibur: legends

Chapter 1: Darkness approaches

The alley was wet and cold and smelled like stale rum and piss there wasn't much to see but a man propped up against a pub wall. He was young about 23 and had dirt blonde hair and shiny blue eyes a true looker if it wasn't for the dirt caked over his entire body and the brown rags he was wearing as clothing almost made him resemble a walking clump of earth. Blood ran from his nose and mouth it was dried now the fight was long over. He got into it with some rough necks looking for some cash he tried to fight but when it's five to one the odds weren't in his favor. Now here he sits alone in the dark, money less and beaten, when a shadowy figured emerged from the alley mist.

"You are the man I'm supposed to find?" A mocking voice rang like a screech through the night air. Siegfried Jumped at the sound and slammed his back against the wall as he stood staring at the dark figure standing before him.

"I don't have any money, some thugs already beat you to it mate." Siegfried said tensing his arm together in case he had to defend himself.

"Well you're a piece of work aren't you boy, I can't believe this shard lead me here." The man said pulling out a small piece of what looked like ice from his leather jacket. Siegfried examined the man as he looked at his crystal shard. He was about five foot seven and had long blonde hair that flowed and rested on his shoulders. He wore a dull burgundy silk shirt with frill ends on the sleeves under a dark brown leather coat with matching boots and belt that had a fierce looking rapier slung on its side.

"Damn thing was buzzing a few hours ago now I can't even get a peep out of it, very well you'll have to do then." Said the man to Siegfried as he slid the shard back into his jacket. He grabbed Siegfried's shoulder's and hoisted him up right.

"My name is Raphael and I've been sent to collect you and collect you I shall." He said cracking a creepy smile like it was almost a foreign gesture to him.

"Collect me?" Siegfried said shrugging Raphael's hands away.

"For what exactly?" Siegfried said giving Raphael a low glare. Raphael laughed and shook his head.

"You know save the world from the clutches of darkness and set some souls trapped under an evil curse free, the usual thing a dashing rogue like myself needs when he searches for two weeks for a piece of scrap like you." He joked as he paced and twirled his hands back and forth then stopped and starred at the cobblestone beneath their feet.

"Whoever you are your needed that's all I know the people I work for will tell you more boy, so don't make this hard." He said turning back to face Siegfried who was less tense now but had a look of pure confusion on his face.

"Save the world, you have to have the wrong man I can't save a world not from anything I mean I just got mugged mate, now you're talking me? Save the world…fat chance." He turned and started walking out of the alley.

"I'm out of here your crazy man." He waved Raphael away but before he could bring his hand down his forearm was snatched by Raphael's gloved hands and the he jerked it behind his back.

"Hey!" Siegfried yelled but Raphael grabbed his other hand and pulled it next to the other, then slapped some hard iron shackles around them in one quick motion. He then through Siegfried against the wall and put his finger in his face.

"I wasn't asking boy, I've got too much to lose if you don't come so I guess you choose the hard way and I'm not going to waste my breathe talking you into it walking down some lowly street, now come on." He said turning him in the other direction the one he immerged from and made Siegfried walk to the end where they met a dimly lit cobblestone street without a soul in sight.

WeeeWhip! Raphael whistled at the top of his lunges and the then the street lamps dimmed even more leaving an eerie feel in the air then Siegfried heard the trotting of hooves against the stone. It drew closer and closer like death coming to collect a lost soul. As the sound drew nearer and nearer Siegfried felt a lump form in his throat, he tried shaking his cuffed hands free of Raphael but couldn't he had an even stronger grip than the iron.

"Don't panic it's going to be alright." Raphael spoke in a calming tone as the sound of the hooves turned onto the street where they were standing.

"I'm being kidnapped and you say…" He was cut short as a monstrous carriage flew out of the darkness two giant black horses almost looking like moving shades halted in front of them. The black wood doors flew open as Raphael dragged Siegfried forward to greet it.

"Nice ride." Siegfried said in awe as he was pushed into the carriage.

"It was a wedding gift from a lost soul that needs saving." Raphael said as the doors slammed shut behind them and the carriage sprang into life again speeding into the distant darkness.


End file.
